Yule Ball
by DarkAngelVengeance
Summary: Tiana Potter needs a date to the yule ball, and who would guess she goes with the Slytherin Ice Prince himself. Fem!Harry, 4th year.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Dragon and Princess**

Tiana Potter stared out of the window in her dorm, watching the snow fall. "Tiana, when are you going to ask someone already!" Hermione cried at her friend. The Yule ball was coming and as a champion she needed a date. Tiana sighed and looked over.

"I don't know" She answered and left the dorm room. She didn't try to brush her long,messy raven hair because it wouldn't work. Tiana had inherited her father's untidy hair albeit length.

She brushed past Ron and Ginny as they tried to talk to her then went the portrait hole. She walked in silence and solitude, with only her thoughts.

She was throwing a mental fit, she didn't know who to ask and no one asked her! Tiana turned a corner and almost fell as she crashed into someone's chest."Hello, Princess" The person said,"Hello, Malfoy" She replied. They had a truce, but she was pissed off.

"Aw, back to Malfoy," He pouted as he backed away "I call you Princess, You can call me Dragon"

"Well, you are still here so what do you want something, _Dragon_" Tiana added the emphasis to his nickname. Draco smirked and took her hand.

"I was wondering if you would accompany me to the Yule Ball." His smirk widened as she blushed. Tiana had a thoughtful look before answering.

"Um...I guess I'll go with you, but my friends won't like it so I can't tell them." Tiana answered. Draco smiled and placed a kiss on the back of her hand before stood the for a brief moment before walking down the hall humming.

/*\

"Where have you been and why are you blushing?' Ron questioned as she sat down with him, Hermione, Ginny, and a ravenclaw girl. Tiana took some food and tried to avoid eye contact.

"Hm...what do you think Luna?" Ginny asked the girl, Luna, who smiled and replied "I think the Dragon finally asked out the princess to the ball"

Tiana blushed as they threw question after questioned about her mystery date, until she stopped them.

" OK, OK, yes I have a date to the ball, No he is not in our house, Yes he's in our year and no I won't tell you his name." She answered in a hurry and they left for potions class.

**A/N: There might be more if you're nice reviewers**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Are you mocking me? You must be if you think I own Harry Potter.**

**Potions**

The trio got to the potions classroom five minute late, thanks to Ron who found it prudent to drag his feet.

"Ms. Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, nice of you to join us" the potions master drawled and partnered them for class. Ron and Hermione paired up leaving Tiana with Draco.

"Looks like it's you and me, princess" He said as they started the potion. She rolled her eyes but answered "Looks like it"

"So Princess I have a serious question for you" Draco started, seeing her nod continued "what are your real views on the war" Tiana sighed and put down her knife.

"personally, I think it's pointless and I've never seen any reason to hate the dark more the light"

"Why is that" He asked

"I entered the wizarding world, I knew nothing and everyone had expectations, I was the girl who lived, savior of the light. I was put in gryffindor and had perfect friends and a ridiculous adventure each year. They want me to kill a man who despite his faults has good ideals for our world. How is Light better than dark when they want death put on another life" When Tiana stopped talking she was in tears.

"Princess, it's alright you decide your fate. No one else. Now let's finish this potion, OK"He comforted her and received a stiff nod in reply.

About a half hour later the class ended and Tiana joined her friends only to hear Draco calling for her. She turned to him and answered "Yes, Malfoy".

Draco handed her a note and walked off. "What does it say" Ron asked

" Meet me in the astronomy tower at 10 o'clock" She replied and walked to her next class.

/*\

The rest of the day past in a blur and it was half hour before 10. She put on her jeans and favorite t-shirt grabbed her I-pod, which Hermione charmed to work off magic, before trying to leave. Her friends tried to convince her to stay or for them to come, but she refused.

She arrived 10 minutes before 10 so she turned on the I-pod and played a random song. The song was Firefly, she started to dance and subconsciously sang along.

"I didn't know you could sing, Princess" a voice said in her ear. She jumped a mile high before glaring at Draco." maybe you could sing for everyone."

"When?" Tiana questioned

"Yule Ball," he started " maybe both of us, if they want an encore"

She smiled and replied "then you are going to need to learn the song I want you to sing"

"wait before I forget I wanted to give you these" He pulled out two boxes. On held a beautiful diamond tiara the other was a necklace with a Jet black dragon with emerald eyes wrapped around a lily "the necklace was your mother's, just after you were born"

Tiana had tears in her eyes and she hugged Draco"Thank you so much, Dragon"

"so, that so song?" He asked and they spent the rest of the time learning the songs.

_**A/N: I hope this was better than last. More if you are nice reviewers**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Don't own.**_

**blah**-Draco singing

_blah_- Tiana singing

**The Ball- Part 1**

_day of the ball_

"Ron, me and Hermione need to get ready" Tiana argued as Ron complained.

"It doesn't start for 3 hours, why now?"

"some of us have dates and wish to look good for them" She said before leaving her annoyed friend behind

_Great Hall- 3 hours later_

Draco stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Tiana. He looked up again and saw her coming down with her friends

Tiana wore simple strapless silver dress that came to her knees that contrasted with he naturally tanned skin. Her hair was tamed and laid in delicate curls, and the tiara stood out against the ebony hair. She had the dragon necklace on with matching emerald earrings. His musing was cut as he heard Weasley speak.

"where is your date,Tiana" Ron asked

She looked at him and motioned Draco forward. Ron saw him and his jaw dropped as he shouted "your date is Malfoy!" Hermione just had a knowing look in her eyes.

"Yes, now if you don't mind I must get ready for the entrance" She grabbed Draco's hand and got in line with the champion

"So, Dragon we dance a bit then we ask headmaster if I can sing on stage" Tiana asked, Draco nodded as the doors swung open. They began dancing to the music as people stared in complete shock at the Gryffindor Golden Princess and Slytherin Ice Prince so close with spitting venom at each other.

After about 30 minutes of dancing, they took a break "Let's go see Dumbledore" Tiana said as they pushed through the crowd.

Tiana found him sitting next to professor Snape, but she ignored him and turned to the headmaster "Professor Dumbledore" she shouted over the music

"Ah, Tiana, to what do I owe this pleasure"He said with a twinkle in his eyes. Snape glared at him and walked out of sight.

Tiana had to to stop herself from sneering at the old man "Um, I was wondering if I could go on stage and sing" Tiana said in a sweet voice.

"Dear girl of coarse" he replied before rising and addressing the hall."It seem Ms. Potter would like a go on stage, give her a hand"

She walked onto the stage and adjusted the microphone, to her height and spoke"This is a song by my favorite band, Evanescence, but I need some help from Draco with this, I hope you enjoy" just as Draco came onto the stage she flicked her wand at the instruments and they began to play.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

**Wake me up**  
_Wake me up inside_  
**I can't wake up**  
_Wake me up inside_  
**Save me**  
_call my name and save me from the dark_  
**Wake me up**  
_bid my blood to run_  
**I can't wake up**  
_before I come undone_  
**Save me**  
_save me from the nothing I've become_

The students were dancing and enjoying the music as they sang, Draco and Tiana sounded lovely together and the hall could only agree.

_now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life_

**Wake me up**  
_Wake me up inside_  
**I can't wake up**  
_Wake me up inside_  
**Save me**  
_call my name and save me from the dark_  
**Wake me up**  
_bid my blood to run_

**I can't wake up**  
_before I come undone_  
**Save me**  
_save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**  
_Bring me to life_

_frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
only you are the life among the dead_

**all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**  
_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything_  
**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more**  
_bring me to life_

**Wake me up**  
_Wake me up inside_  
**I can't wake up**  
_Wake me up inside_  
**Save me**  
_call my name and save me from the dark_  
**Wake me up**  
_bid my blood to run_  
**I can't wake up**  
_before I come undone_  
**Save me**  
_save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_  
**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside **  
_Bring me to life_

They finished the song and jumped off the stage to a round of explosive applause. As they sat down Tiana saw her friends pushing though the the crowd. "Draco how about we go for a walk outside" She suggested. Draco nodded and they left the hall.

_**A/N: More reviews means faster updates as long as they are nice**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:Anything recognizable isn't mine**_

**The Ball- Part 2**

Draco and Tiana walked through the double doors to the rose garden. Tiana was amazed as she saw the garden, it was beautiful with roses in pink, red, and yellow. Draco watched as the girl walk over to the flower and as she picked one, a dozen fairies flew. She giggled and turned him, happiness and love shining in her emerald eyes.

Tiana slipped her hand into his and pulled him further into the garden. Tiana started shiver slightly. Draco looked at her and asked "Are you cold?" She nodded. He took off his cloak and draped it over her shoulder.

" So what does this mean for us," Tiana asked, looking at their intertwined hands "Am I your girlfriend now?"

Draco smiled and replied "I was hoping you would" as they sat at the doe statue " So have you thought about our conversation in potions class"

Tiana sighed but answered all the same "Yes, But I'm still not sure because in the end doesn't even matter"

"Don't worry" He assured her "In the end, you will find the correct path for yourself" Draco looked at the statue behind them "You know, my mum told me lily's animagus was a doe" he said changing the subject.

" Your mum seems to know a lot about mine"Tiana said with a smile

"They were best friends"

"I thought purebloods hated muggleborns"

"most, but Lily Potter nee Evans gained respect of purebloods. Brightest witch of her generation, protected her friends, always humble, fought for what she believed in. Who wouldn't respect that"

"That's good" She whispered, glad that someone could tell her about Lily. All she ever heard about was James. They sat in a silence embrace for about 20 minutes before they went back into the great hall and sat in the nearest seat. Tiana inwardly groaned as she saw her friends. She turned to Draco and asked "could you go get some drinks " He nodded and left.

"Tiana, Why didn't you tell us" Hermione said with an understanding smile.

" because I knew Ron would act like this,"Tiana started "but not you"

"You were right in guessing I would be like this" Ron mumbled before getting loud again"and what about your duet when Malfoy got up there, I was angry, But when you sang, my hate for him was... fogged up and all I felt was happy"Hermione's eyes got a calculating look.

"We need to research that. It could be some sort of unusual magical talent" She said and Tiana rolled her eyes.

"Why did you come the Ferret" Ron question/complained.

"Princess, I didn't know being insulted by your friends was part of the relationship"An amused voice said. She turned and gave him smirk.

"You may be a ferret, but your _my_ ferret" Tiana and Hermione giggled as Ron left the table, gagging and Draco blushed." Sit down"

Tiana took a sip of her butterbeer and turned to talk to her best friend. Draco made easy conversation with Hermione, even though they would never be friends.

"Malfoy, what are your plans for Tiana" Hermione asked, ignoring Tiana's protest.

Draco looked at her and replied " I plan to date her"

"but what about the war. Your dad is dark. Oh! It'll be like Romeo and Juliet!" She said in an excited voice. Draco looked to Tiana for help, which he got

"Hermione, calm down. Draco doesn't know Romeo and Juliet, he's pureblood" she groaned. Why did everybody focus on light and dark, there were also shades of gray. Hermione left to find her date, leaving Tiana and Draco alone again. Tiana looked at the clock as she finished her butterbeer. She sighed as she looked at Draco.

"I had a good time, it was beautiful"

"you're beautiful' Draco said, and Tiana ducked her head to hide her blush " Hey, don't hide, it's true. You are the most beautiful person I've ever met"

He lifted Tiana's head to stare into her emerald eyes. Draco leaned in slightly and she met him halfway. Theirs lips met and their minds were lost. They never experienced anything like it. They broke apart when they heard the Headmaster announce the end of the ball.

"Goodnight, Dragon" She yawned, finally realizing how tired she was.

"Goodnight, Princess" Draco said as he turned to leave.

Tiana got to the tower well past midnight. She changed out of her dress and put her jewelry in her trunk, hissing a parseltongue command to lock. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

_**A/N: I've been having some problems with reviewers. Just because it's not the best, I don't appreciate being called a troll. I'm not. I have very low self esteem, so it hurts when people say that. If you don't like it just don't read it and don't comment. I do this for fun not because I have to. So If you want me to continue, I'm happy to, If you want to bash my story, You can stuff it**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:Anything recognizable isn't mine**_

**The Graveyard**

_Third Task- middle of the maze_

"Just take it" Tiana said on the verge of yelling. She wasn't looking at Cedric and he was obviously being noble for her sake

"No, you take it,You deserve it more"

Tiana groaned and put a smile on as she turned to the older boy, " OK" Cedric sigh in relief before groaning in pain as Tiana kneed him. She skipped to the cup leaving the Hufflepuff clutching himself.

As soon as Tiana grabbed a handle, she felt a tug jerk somewhere behind her navel. Her hold on the cup wouldn't slip. All she could see was swirling colors before her feet hit ground.

She was in a dark graveyard. She could see a church in the distance. Through her muse she hadn't seen the cloaked figure. The man tied her to a gravestone and gagged her. Tiana looked under the hood and smirked

"pleasant seeing you here, Wormtail" she said with a slight hiss. He ignored her in favor of tightening the ropes. He left in a hurry. Tiana couldn't move or speak, Just left with her thoughts. She looked around seeing a lot more, like a gigantic snake and a bundle at her feet.

Wormtail's fast, wheezy breathing was growing louder again. It sounded as though he was forcing something heavy across the ground. Then he came back within Tiana's range of vision, and Tiana saw him pushing a stone cauldron to the foot of the grave. It was full of what seemed to be water - Tiana could hear it slopping around - and it was larger than any cauldron Tiana had ever used; a great stone belly large enough for a full-grown man to sit in.

The thing inside the bundle of robes on the ground was stirring more persistently, as though it was trying to free itself. Now Wormtail was busying himself at the bottom of the cauldron with a wand. Suddenly there were crackling names beneath it. The large snake slithered away into the darkness.

The liquid in the cauldron seemed to heat very fast. The surface began not only to bubble, but to send out fiery sparks, as though it were on fire. Steam was thickening, blurring the outline of Wormtail tending the fire. The movements beneath the robes became more agitated. And Tiana heard the high, cold voice again.

"Hurry!"

The whole surface of the water was alight with sparks now. It might have been encrusted with diamonds.

"It is ready. Master."

"Now ..." said the cold voice.

Wormtail pulled open the robes on the ground, revealing what was inside them, and Tiana let out a yell that was strangled in the wad of material blocking his mouth.

It was as though Wormtail had flipped over a stone and revealed something ugly, slimy, and blind - but worse, a hundred times worse. The thing Wormtail had been carrying had the shape of a crouched human child, except that Tiana had never seen anything less like a child. It was hairless and scaly-looking, a dark, raw, reddish black. Its arms and legs were thin and feeble, and its face - no child alive ever had a face like that - flat and snakelike, with gleaming red eyes.

The thing seemed almost helpless; it raised its thin arms, put them around Wormtail's neck, and Wormtail lifted it. As he did so, his hood fell back, and Harry saw the look of revulsion on Wormtail's weak, pale face in the firelight as he carried the creature to the rim of the cauldron. For one moment, Tiana saw the evil, flat face illuminated in the sparks dancing on the surface of the potion. And then Wormtail lowered the creature into the cauldron; there was a hiss, and it vanished below the surface; Tiana heard its frail body hit the bottom with a soft thud.

Let it drown, Tiana thought, her scar burning almost past endurance, please. . . let it drown. . . .

Wormtail was speaking. His voice shook; he seemed frightened beyond his wits. He raised his wand, closed his eyes, and spoke to the night.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

The surface of the grave at Tiana's feet cracked. Horrified, Tiana watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Wormtail's command and fell softly into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue.

And now Wormtail was whimpering. He pulled a long, thin, shining silver dagger from inside his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs.

"Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given - you will - revive - your master. "

He stretched his right hand out in front of him - the hand with the missing finger. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upward.

Tiana realized what Wormtail was about to do a second before it happened - she closed her eyes as tightly as she could, but she could not block the scream that pierced the night, that went through Tiana as though she had been stabbed with the dagger too. She heard something fall to the ground, heard Wormtail's anguished panting, then a sickening splash, as something was dropped into the cauldron. Tiana couldn't stand to look . . .

but the potion had turned a burning red; the light of it shone through Tiana's closed eyelids. . . .

Wormtail was gasping and moaning with agony. Not until Tiana felt Wormtail's anguished breath on his face did he realize that Wormtail was right in front of her.

"B-blood of the enemy . . . forcibly taken .. . you will. . . resurrect your foe."

Tiana could do nothing to prevent it, she was tied too tightly... Squinting down, struggling hopelessly at the ropes binding her, she saw the shining silver dagger shaking in Wormtail's remaining hand. She felt its point penetrate the crook of her right arm and blood seeping down the sleeve of her torn robes. Wormtail, still panting with pain, rumbled in his pocket for a glass vial and held it to Tiana's cut, so that a dribble of blood fell into it.

He staggered back to the cauldron with Tiana's blood. He poured it inside. The liquid within turned, instantly, a blinding white. Wormtail, his job done, dropped to his knees beside the cauldron, then slumped sideways and lay on the ground, cradling the bleeding stump of his arm, gasping and sobbing.

The cauldron was simmering, sending its diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that it turned all else to velvety blackness. Nothing happened. . . .

Let it have drowned. Tiana thought, let it have gone wrong. . . ?

And then, suddenly, the sparks emanating from the cauldron were extinguished. A surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron instead, obliterating everything in front of stump of his arm, gasping and sobbing.

The cauldron was simmering, sending its diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that it turned all else to velvety blackness. Nothing happened. . . .

Let it have drowned. Tiana thought, let it have gone wrong. . . ?

And then, suddenly, the sparks emanating from the cauldron were extinguished. A surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron instead, obliterating everything in front of Tiana, so that she couldn't see Wormtail or anything but vapor hanging in the air. ... It's gone wrong, she thought. . . it's drowned. .. please . . . please let it be dead. ...

But then, through the mist in front of him, she saw, with an icy surge of terror, the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletal thin, rising slowly from inside the cauldron.

"Robe me," said the high, cold voice from behind the steam, and Wormtail, sobbing and moaning, still cradling his mutilated arm, scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground, got to his feet, reached up, and pulled them one-handed over his master's head.

The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Tiana . . . and Tiana stared back into the face that had haunted her nightmares for three years. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snakes with slits for nostrils . .

.

Lord Voldemort had risen again.

_**A/N: most of the chapter is right from the book, Next chapter she will make her choice. Light or Dark. Be good reviewers,now, and more will come.**_


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:Anything recognizable isn't mine**_

**The Choice**

Voldemort looked away from Harry and began examining his own body. His hands were like large, pale spiders; his long white fingers caressed his own chest, his arms, his face; the red eyes, whose pupils were slits, like a cats, gleamed still more brightly through the darkness. He held up his hands and flexed the fingers, his expression rapt and exultant. He took not the slightest notice of Wormtail, who lay twitching and bleeding on the ground, nor of the great snake, which had slithered back into sight and was circling Tiana again, hissing. Voldemort slipped one of those unnaturally long-fingered hands into a deep pocket and drew out a wand. He caressed it gently too; and then he raised it, and pointed it at Wormtail, who was lifted off the ground and thrown against the headstone where Tiana was tied; he fell to the foot of it and lay there, crumpled up and crying. Voldemort turned his scarlet eyes upon Tiana, laughing a high, cold, mirthless laugh.

She struggled and hissed. Voldemort stopped all move and watched as the the gag disappeared Tiana still hissing knowing only he would hear her. Tiana let her Slytherin side take over and she begged

_/__please don't hurt me/_ Voldemort's eyes narrowed at her and hissed back _/why ever not?/_

_/I will serve you/_She said bowing her head. He smirked and removed the ropes binding her. Tiana sighed in relief as she stood before him and bared her left arm. She bit her lip as she felt the stinging pain in her forearm.

"how will you hide the mark from Dumbledore and the aurors" he asked and she smirked in a very Slytherin-like manner. Voldemort watched as the girl skipped to picked up her wand and came back. Tiana placed the tip to the mark and hissed _/hide to unwanted eyes/_ The mark flashed red and silver before settling back to black

She looked at the dark lord and said "No one with ill wishes to those who bare it will see it" she looked over at Wormtail and added "you might want to help him before he bleeds to death" with no real care

Voldemort raised his wand again and whirled it through the air. A streak of what looked like molten silver hung shining in the wand's wake. Momentarily shapeless, it writhed and then formed itself into a gleaming replica of a human hand, bright as moonlight, which soared downward and fixed itself upon Wormtail's bleeding wrist.

Wormtail's sobbing stopped abruptly. His breathing harsh and ragged, he raised his head and stared in disbelief at the silver hand, now attached seamlessly to his arm, as though he were wearing a dazzling glove. He flexed the shining fingers, then, trembling, picked up a small twig on the ground and crushed it into powder.

"My Lord," he whispered. "Master ... it is beautiful. . . thank you... thank you..."

He scrambled forward on his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"May your loyalty never waver again, Wormtail," said Voldemort.

"No, my Lord . . . never, my Lord . . ."

" Tiana one more thing before you leave" Said girl turned and motioned for him to continue" what change your mind about the light?"

"It was coming on for a while, but my boyfriend gave me a final push in the right direction" Tiana sighed thinking about Draco. Voldemort nodded and motioned for her to leave. She than notice the pain she had in her scar had vanished, but didn't say anything about that she focused on a lie to tell Dumbledore.

Tiana walked over to the trophy. She bowed to the dark lord before picking up the cup and vanishing to the Quidditch pitch. Dumbledore asked what happened and believed every lie she told. Tiana was taken to the hospital wing to heal her wounds. The champions congratulated her along with her friends before leaving her with Draco.

"Show me your arm" he demanded softly and she complied, showing the black mark that marred her skin" I guess you chose your side, now get some rest "

She closed her eyes as Draco kissed her forehead. She fell into a deep and dreamless sleep with Draco by her bedside.

_**A/N:she picked her side now. She's a spy for the dark and Dumbledore is oblivious to Voldemort's resurrection...for now. No flames because I don't want them, any and all flames go in the toilet so it's a waste of time. **_


	7. Chapter 9

Chapter 6

**I am dedicating this chapter to ****Jade for her brilliant suggestion**

**Disclaimer:Do not own. Nope, nope ,no...wait, still don't own it.**

**The Dark Lord's Daughter?**

" Okay, Ms. Potter, you may go" Madam Pomfrey said with a small smile. It was about a week after the third task and Tiana was fully healed. She needed to contact the Dark Lord.

" Madam Pomfrey, if anyone asks I am doing something important" Tiana informed her as she ran out of the Hospital Wing. Tiana walked quickly to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Tiana hummed as she closed the door. She made her way over to the broken sink. Tiana looked in the mirror and frowned. The death eaters might know who she is. She narrowed her eyes in concentration as she changed her features. Her emerald eyes turned a bright sky blue and her messy jet black hair straightened into soft waves and lightened to chocolate brown. Tiana also managed to glamor her infamous lightning bolt scar.

/open/ she commanded in parseltongue . The sink lowered revealing a large pipe. Tiana scrunched her nose up at the pipe. The last time she went down she was in a rush, but right now she had all the time in the world. /stairs?/ she hissed uncertainly. The pipe shuddered and changed into stairs. She grinned as she sprinted down them two at a time. As she reached the bottom a sharp hiss alerted her she was not alone.

The snake was not very big, maybe 12 feet long, but 4 feet wide, But Tiana still took a step back. The snake just looked at her with curiosity.

/Who are you?/ The snake asked. Tiana hesitated before answering.

/Tiana Potter./

/Ah...so you are the one who slayed the great Basilisk and released me from my cursed sleep/ it hissed. /I am in your debt/

/I don't mean to be rude, but what kind of snake are you?/

/you are not being rude. I am apotionatus iniectio. I am not as large as the Basilisk Salazar loved so much, I am more useful. My venom doesn't just kill but at a speakers command, it can become the best antidote. My name is Orochi, my young speaker/ Orochi bowed it's head before slithering deeper into the chamber.

Tiana pushed her robes to the ground and lifted her left arm. She pressed her index to the mark. She bite her lip to hold back a scream as she focused on summoning the Dark Lord.

Tiana collapsed as she heard a crack beside her. She looked up to see the Dark Lord and grinned.

"I see you found the Chamber of Secrets," he said as he looked at her changed features "and look presentable for the meeting."

"But I need a cover name" Tiana persisted as they set off down the dark passage.

"you will be under the cover of Ebony Riddle, my adopted daughter" he replied. She nodded in acceptance.

Moments later, they arrived at the second door. As it opened her mind flashed to the last time she was here. She shuddered before following her Lord. He flicked his wand and hissed commands quickly. The chamber was now clean and all the pillars fixed themselves. At the other end of the chamber by the statue of Salazar Slytherin stood two thrones. The bigger of the two was Black with green velvet, obviously her Lord's. The smaller throne was silver with red velvet, for Tiana.

"I get my own throne" Shae gasped as she ran to get a closer look "brilliant!"

"What did you expect" He said with a smirk "You are my blood. By using your blood for the resurrection, I have already made you family"

She smiled at him, family, the one thing she never really had. He motioned for her to lift her left arm. She hissed as he pressed her mark.

"And call me father during the meetings" He informed her, before they heard many crack echo through the chamber.

(A/N: Tiana will be referred to as Ebony during all meeting and Voldemort as Her father)

Ebony sat down on her throne as her father's minions alined themselves.

"Welcome, Death Eaters," her father said quietly. "Thirteen years...thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday, we are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?"

"I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact - such prompt appearances! and I ask myself...why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?"

No one spoke. No one moved, except Ebony who fidgeted a little in her seat

"And I answer myself," Father whispered , "they must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment..."

"And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living?

"And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort...perhaps they now pay allegiance to another...perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?"

At the mention of Dumbledore's name, the members of the circle stirred, and some muttered and shook their heads. He ignored them.

"It is a disappointment to me...I confess myself disappointed..."

One of the men suddenly flung himself forward, breaking the circle. Trembling from head to foot, he collapsed at her father's feet.

"Master!" he shrieked, "Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!"

Her father began to laugh. He raised his wand.

"Crucio!"

The Death Eater on the ground writhed and shrieked; the sound echoed in the large room. Ebony decided to interrupt

"Dad lighten up. If you torture him too much he'll be of no use anymore" All the eyes turned to her and they started whispering

"Ah, yes I guess you are correct, Ebony" He said in a low murmur.

One of the braver death eaters spoke "My Lord, my you tell us who she is"

"I have gotten myself an heir for if anything may happen to me,"Father explained "She is Ebony Riddle, an orphan from Griffindor under her other name. That is all I will explain to the outer circle, leave and wait for my call. As for the inner circle, stay" The outer circle left quickly.

"Ebony, you may change back" He told her. She nodded and returned to her true looks. Back to Tiana Potter.

"Potter!" They all yelled at the same time. Tiana rolled her eyes at them.

" Yes, It is I, the beautiful, amazing, one and only Tiana Potter" She said smiling. Her Lord shook his head.

" Yes on that note, Severus. I need you yo inform your precious Headmaster I am back, and have an heir. Do not tell him who she truly is, just Ebony Riddle and a student" He commanded Snape. He bowed and apparated away.

Tiana looked at her watch and swore."I need to go or someone is going to send a search party. I already got Madam Pomfrey to hold them off"

Tiana ran off into the dark path and rushed up the waiting stairs.

_~with Snape~_

After Snape left the meeting, he rushed to the Headmaster's office. He came up to the stone gargoyle that protected the office.

"lemon drops" He growled at the statue that sprang to life. Snape rushed up the stairs and opened the door.

"Ah, Severus, please sit" Dumbledore offered. Snape slumped in the chair and managed to catch whatever breathe he lost in his rush." Now what is it you need, Severus"

" The Dark Lord is back" He informed the old man "and he has adopted an heir"

Dumbledore put his cup of tea on the desk and asked " Do you know any other information?

"Yes, a girl Ebony Riddle. She also a student." He said in a low voice

"Do you know which one? If you do tell me." Dumbledore commanded. 'What student does he have to expel?' He thought to himself

" I don't know, Albus" He said, before leaving the fuming headmaster's office.

_**A/N: Yay, finally done. I want to know if anyone's guessed why I use those colors, because if you do you are officially awesome. Remember to leave your suggestions in the reviews. If you flame my story, I will get my new friend tails doll to visit you.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter**

**A Wish and a Charm Bracelet**

Tiana climbed out of the large pipe and hissed a command, forcing the broken sink to rise to its original place

"What were you doing down there?" A voice asked from somewhere behind her. Tiana whipped around to see the speaker. It was Moaning Myrtle.

"Myrtle, you won't tell anyone will you?" Tiana inquired with hope. Myrtle floated closer to her and glared.

"Why should I? You never visited me, you promised you would!" She wailed. Tiana winced before speaking.

"I'm sorry Myrtle, I've been busy with school and I can almost never get my friends to go away"Tiana said with a touch of remorse in her voice. She felt bad because she _did _promise.

"You're just trying to make me feel better"

After a long silence Tiana asked "Why do you haunt this bathroom, Myrtle"

"No one wants to see me" Myrtle sniffed. Tiana grinned as a plan formed in her mind.

"I know what can fix that" Tiana rubbed her hands together and opened them revealing a small silvery sphere of light "Take it" She told Myrtle. The ghost reluctantly took the tiny ball from Tiana's palm.

"What does it do"Myrtle asked. Tiana smiled gently and replied.

"You make a wish. It's a complicated bit of magic I found while I learned to control my aura. It is a wishing sphere. If a witch or wizard cared enough they can use there aura to give a wish to a ghost or a magical creature who are in need of help. Certain auras work better for what their color symbolizes. For spirits such as yourself, my silver aura works better than my red aura." Tiana explained. Myrtle looked at her in amazement, before looking back to the wishing sphere.

"I wish I could be beautiful" The ghost said with new-found confidence. The wishing sphere glowed brightly and engulfed Myrtle before it disappeared leaving a very beautiful transparent girl. The hair was no longer short and messy but straight and long. Her over-large glasses were gone and she was thinner. Myrtle looked slightly worried as she didn't feel any different.

"Don't worry, Myrtle. It worked and you are beautiful." Tiana reassured the ghost "As long as you promise to come out of the bathroom every ounce in awhile and don't hesitate to find me." Tiana bowed to Myrtle, who smiled for the first time in the afterlife, and headed for the entrance hall.

After walking for awhile she looked at her wristwatch and sighed in frustration. fifteen minutes before the leaving feast started. She regret helping Myrtle, but it did eat up her time. Tiana started running to the hall.

As she ran down down the final flight of stairs she mentally cheered as she breathed heavily. One more minute and everybody would be back from the ground. This day was a very odd day. Between meeting a magical snake named Orochi and giving a wish to a ghost nothing it was the weirdest day shes had at Hogwarts. Tiana's musing was cut off by a tap on her shoulder. She looked over and smiled as she saw Draco. He looked slightly annoyed at her.

"Where were you? Draco asked. Tiana explained everything she could to him. He nodded before taking her hand. They entered the Great Hall, Draco pulled her to the Slytherin table.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to sit at this table." Tiana said with a raised eyebrow.

"The rest of the house agreed you are more than capable to be here." he answered. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Soon the Hall was filling and people noticed their Gryffindor golden girl sitting with the snakes.

After the headmaster made his speech, the plates filled and everyone took their share. Tiana didn't eat much, but spoke to various students. Draco introduced her to Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Ron was completely wrong about Slytherins being mean an evil. Tiana could see they definitely had better table manners.

_~At Gryffindor Table~_

Ron stared at the Slytherin table with pure hatred. Tiana was sitting with them. When He and Hermione had gone to the hospital wing earlier, the Mediwitch had informed them Tiana had "important business". She must have been with Malfoy and his slimy snake friends.

Hermione nudged Ron and asked "What are you staring at" He pointed the at Tiana. Hermione shrugged. Ron was a bit peeved at the she didn't care were their best friend sat. Tiana should not be associating with those bits of slime. He came out of his musing as Hermione spoke again "Hey,Ron have you noticed the new ghost at our table? Let's talk to her!"

The ghost in question was floating in their direction. She was young, about their age, and wearing a Ravenclaw uniform.

"Hello." the ghost greeted as she rested before them.

"You don't look familiar. Are you new here?" Hermione asked kindly. The girl giggled and answered.

"No, I've been here for more than fifty years" She said with a smile " I used to haunt the girls' bathroom."Hermione looked confused for a brief moment before gasping.

"Myrtle!H-How?" She stuttered. Myrtle was supposed to be the upset, ugly ghost that the haunted the girls' bathroom.

"You're friend, Tiana Potter, gave me a special wish" She said with a sigh as she drifted off to a group of fifth year boy.

" We need to talk to Tiana" Ron said with an ugly scowl. "Sitting with Slytherins and giving wishes to annoying ghost."

"Ron, stop it! We will see her in the tower later." Hermione reassured him.

_~Back With Slytherin~_

"Tiana, is it true?" Pansy asked suddenly. Tiana tilted her head to the side.

"Is what true?" She questioned lightly.

"Are you working for the Dark Lord?" Tiana's eyes widened, before narrowing at the other girl.

"Who told you?" She demanded. Pansy glanced at Draco quickly before looking back at the seething Gryffindor. "Tell me!"

"OK,OK, it was Draco." Pansy said in defeat. Draco looked scared shitless as Tiana turned to him. She glared and hissed at him. Tiana slapped his arm before turning to Pansy.

"Yes, I am" She answered quickly. Blaise snickered behind his hand. He had never seen Draco so scared.

"Does anyone else know? He asked. Tiana looked at him before answering him.

"Only you three, the Dark Lord, and inner circle know. The outer circle know me as Ebony Riddle." Tiana looked around the Great Hall. She saw Ron, Hermione, Ron was stuffing his mouth while Hermione was scolding him for something he did, and Myrtle, who was talking to a group of Gryffindor boys, before settling on Snape. He wore an unreadable expression on his face as he stared back at her.

Dinner ended soon enough. Tiana yawned as she said goodbye to Draco, Pansy, and Blaise. She walked slowly to the Gryffindor tower, Thinking about her day, which seemed like it started ages ago.

As she reached the portrait that guarded the tower, she remembered she didn't have the new password. Tiana started to panic before someone behind "Rubies to emeralds"

She turned her head to see Fred and George, Ron's elder twin brother, with identical grins on their faces.

"Oh, thank you" She said as she walked with them.

Tiana was about to climb the stairs to the girls' dorm, before somebody pulled her back.

"What do you want?" she snapped at Ron and Hermione as they pushed her into an armchair in front of the fire.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked. Tiana glared at her.

"I was doing something important"She answered.

"What about the Slytherins and Moaning Myrtle" Ron Questioned angrily.

"What I did was give that ghost what she deserves and I sat with the Slytherins because one of them happens to be my boyfriend." She shot back. She didn't have tell them everything, because they wouldn't understand it.

"But how did you give her a wish?" Hermione asked with curiosity.

"I used a wishing sphere."

"What's that? I've never heard of it"Hermione said in panic. Tiana rolled her eyes at the girl across from her.

"Of course you haven't, it was in a book written in parseltongue."Tiana explained lightly. Tiana gave a short explanation about the wishing sphere. Hermione got an eerie glint in her eyes as she processed the new information. House elves were suffering, she could give them wishes to set them free.

"So...we could give house elves wishes." Hermione said with excitement. Tiana shook her head roughly.

"NO! House elves are not suffering. They _like _serving witches and wizards."

"But what about Dobby. He likes being free, getting paid, and wearing clothes."

"Dobby isn't like other house elves. I asked Draco about that elf. Dobby was hit by a stray delusions curse. It made him think the Malfoys hurt him and he wanted freedom." Tiana sighed and closed her eyes "Hermione please give up on S.P.E.W. I know you think it's a good idea, but house elves don't want to be free. Please Hermione,please understand" Hermione sniffed lightly and nodded. Tiana stood and hugged her friend.

"I guess your right" Hermione stated as she let go"House elves don't want to be free, But I guess I can't always be right."Hermione sat on the couch with a sad look in her eyes. Tiana didn't want to see her like this. She patted her best friend's arm as she sat down. She wasn't even tired anymore.

"Hermione, do you care that I sat with the Slytherins?" Tiana asked. Hermione looked up and replied

"I don't care, anyway more people should promote inter-house relationships like you and Malfoy.

Tiana looked at Ron for his opinion, but got a glare. It hurt her a bit and she shrugged it off. Tiana stood and went to her dorm.

She sat in front of her trunk, hissing the password. The lid opened with a click. Tiana pushed it up and took out a stuffed animal. It was a simple snowy white bear with big hazel eyes and a small, pink, triangular nose. Tiana always slept with it when she was upset.

After changing into her pajamas, she closed the lid, locking it automatically. Tiana slipped under the covers and hugged her bear close to her. She closed her eyes trying not to think. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't relax. Why was Ron being so difficult. Hermione understands she was happy and accepts it. Tiana thought about Sirius. He said that he was happy for her. 'he could lying' She thought and tears welled in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall.

Tiana soon fell into an uneasy sleep, the tears in her eyes falling down her cheek to land on the pillow.

_**A/N: Hello all! I've been a bit preoccupied lately. I've been watching videos by pewdiepie. I am officially a bro! If any of my readers are bros this is for you: BROFIST!**_

_**anyways, flamer are considered barrels. Now write reviews!**_

_**BYE!**_


End file.
